Meek, Luna, and Sam
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Luna's crush Sam shows up; Meek does his best to keep his cool in front of her, especially when they try to stop the Riddler. Meanwhile; Sonic and Trent take part in a scavenger hunt which is quickly taken over by the Joker.
1. Meeting Sam

On top of a moving train; the Riddler and some goons were at the caboose.

"The bombs have been set up boss." said one of the goons.

Riddler chuckled.

"Good, now we wait till this thing gets close to the town and the citizens in that town and on this train will be no more." said Riddler.

However; Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit landed on the train and looked at Riddler.

"About time." said Riddler.

"I figured out each of the riddles Riddler. Steal tons of plutonium, place a dud at a hospital to keep me occupide with what you were really planning, hijacking a train full of innocent citizens and blowing it up as soon as it reaches the next town." said Meek.

Riddler smirked.

"Quite the detective." said Riddler.

"Comes from working with Batman once in a while." said Meek.

"My plan will be perfect." Riddler said as he pulled out the train's breaks, "My goons broke the breaks that're needed to stop this train."

He then freaked out.

"YOU BROKE THE BREAKS?!" yelled Riddler.

"It told me to." said the second goon.

The scene then flashed back to 18 hours earlier in Meek's mansion where Wart was holding a punching bag as Meek in his shorts was punching the bag non stop.

"Four hours, 16 minutes, and 42 seconds of punching this thing without any boxing gloves." said Wart.

"Yeah, goes to show how dedicated I am at cleaning crime from the streets of every city." said Meek.

He then punched the bag very hard that the bag with Wart still holding it out of the room and crashing into a wall as Napier was pushing a food tray and was with Luna and her crush Sam (The Loud House).

Sam became shocked as Wart pushed the sandbag off.

"That meerkat is a savage, you should see him when he's really giving it his all." said Wart.

"Who are you?" said Sam.

"I'm Wart." said Wart.

He picked up the sandbag and walked back into the gym room.

"Don't worry, Master Meek's usually a friendly guy." said Napier, "He even paid my hospital bill when I twisted my own legs last week."

He lifted a leg up, revealing that it was on a boot.

The group walked into the room to see Wart putting the punching bag back in place and Meek was doing some crunches while hanging from the ceiling.

He then saw Sam.

"Sam I presume. Nice to finally meet you." said Meek.

Sam nodded.

"Likewise." said Sam.

"Lunch is ready." said Napier.

He pulled out a plate with a double cheeseburger on it and held it close to Meek.

Meek took a bite out of the burger.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Meek.

"Eating while excersising?" said Sam.

"He can multi task." said Luna.

"If you're going to eat and excersise, you might as well do it with style." said Wart.

"I ate and excersised at once one time, but then I took an arrow to the knee." said Napier.

Suddenly; an arrow came flying in through the window and hit Napier in the knee.

The buttler screamed as he placed the burger on the tray.

"MY KNEE!" yelled Napier.

Meek became shocked and got off the ceiling before landing on his feet.

He grabbed Napier and placed him on a table before removing the arrow.

"You'll be alright." said Meek.

Sam became confused.

"Does this usually happen?" said Sam.

"Yeah, this is the first time he made a arrow and knee meme joke." said Wart, "Last week Napier made a reference to Fighting Foodons and tons of food filled with glutan attacked him."

"He lived obviously." Camo who walked by said.

Meek inspected the arrow and saw something shocking.

It was a green envelope with a purple question mark on it.

He removed it and opened it up.

"Well, what is it?" said Wart.

"A riddle from Riddler." said Meek.

Sam was shocked.

"The Riddler? You mean Batman's foe? The guy who was once an employee to a game company but got fired?" asked Sam, "Or the one from that Batman Movie with Two Face or the one from The Batman where that Riddler's female friend betrayed him?"

Meek was shocked.

"Sheesh, it's the one from the game company." said Meek.

He then looked at the riddle.

"What is the name of a planet and a dog, but is neither?" said Meek.

"Plutonium." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"What comes white, but comes out yellow and white?" said Meek?

"An egg." said Sam.

"Now combine the answer to both questions, what do you get when you put Plutonium inside a shell of any kind?" said Meek.

Everyone did some thinking.

"I've got it, Riddler's going to a factory to steal a bomb full of Plutonium." said Luna.

Everyone looked at Luna.

"What? When you live with a genius sister you know what happens." She said.

Wart chuckled.

"I've got a sister who raised me in her teenage years when our parents died." said Wart.

Napier groaned.

"I need a doctor." said Napier.

"What do you make of-"Sam turned to Meek only to see that he was gone, "Rude."

"Want to see something really cool?" said Luna.

Wart leaned over to Luna.

"Meek ain't going to be happy with you inviting someone he hardly knows into the cave." Wart whispered.

However they were all now in the cave and Wart is mad.

"Nobody ever listens to a warthog anymore." said Wart.

The three then saw Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit but without the helmet approaching his computer.

Sam became shocked.

"Meek Meerkat is the Bounty Hunter?" said Sam.

She then smirked.

"Knew it." said Sam, "And I already know that Luna's the Purple Parasite."

Luna turned into her Purple Parasite persona as Sam turned to Wart.

"What hero are you supposed to be?" said Sam.

Wart removed his Letterman jacket and pants before putting on a tan trench coat, pants, and fedora.

"I'm Detective Wart Warthog." said Wart.

Sam became confused.

"Who?" She asked

Wart sighed.

"I don't have a secret hero persona, I'm just a 250 pound warthog who works as a detective." said Wart.

He pulled out a business card that said Wart and Bounty Hunter Detective Agency before giving it to Sam.

"You should stop by sometime." said Wart.

Sam nodded.

"Right." said Sam.

She put the card away as the group went to the computer where Meek was doing some work.

He put up some security footage of Riddler and his goons going through a factory.

"According to this footage, Riddler has already struck." said Meek.

"So we're to late to stop him?" said Sam.

"No, but if me and Batman know Riddler, he might have left another riddle in the factory." said Meek.

Sam became shocked.

"Back up, you know Batman?" said Sam.

"Yep, even his secret identity. I'm even under a pinky swear promise to never tell anyone about who he really is." said Meek.

He stood up and walked over to the Bounty Mobile.

"Get in." said Meek.

Everyone got into the car before the door closed.

Sam noticed several buttons and reached for one.

"What does this one do?" said Sam.

"You can push it if you want, but I wouldn't advise it since we're in a cave and that'll launch you 500 feet into the air." said Meek.

Sam is shocked.

She then moved her hand away from the button.

"Wise choice." said Meek.

He then started to drive off.


	2. Scavenger Hunt

In the mansion garage; Sonic and Trent were jamming out on their guitars.

The two eventually stopped and walked into the mansion hallway.

"Great music Trent." said Sonic.

"Says the guy who was in a band with Knuckles and Tails." said Trent.

Sonic chuckled.

"Those girls were out of control." said Sonic, "What else was I supposed to do?"

The two entered the kitchen and Sonic went to the fridge before pulling out some green jello.

Courtney came in and saw it and gaged.

"That's gross." said Courtney.

"Screw you." said Sonic.

She then walked off.

Sonic then cut two pieces of jello before placing them on plates.

He placed one of the plates next to Trent who poked it, causing the thing to jiggle.

He chuckled.

"Nice, it's almost like wondering what an implant will feel like." said Trent.

Sonic turned to his friend and became confused

"Implant?" said Sonic.

"Yeah you know-"Trent said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"I know what an implant is, just can't believe you said it." said Sonic.

He took a bite out of his jello.

"Now this is good." said Sonic.

Lori was about to enter the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure beats having to watch 2 Girls 1 Cup." said Trent.

Lori became shocked and covered her mouth and ran out of the kitchen before vomiting sounds were heard.

Sonic shuddered.

"Don't even get me started on that." said Sonic.

He opened the kitchen window and a newspaper was tossed into the kitchen before Sonic closed the window.

"Right on time." said Sonic.

He picked up the paper and started reading it.

"Pigeon Tody secretly puts wall up to keep Canadian's out. Hold on." said Sonic.

He ran off before returning.

"Not anymore you dumb bird." said Sonic.

At the Canadian border; a huge stone wall crumbled down due to tons of explosions, causing both sides to cheer.

Back at the mansion; Sonic continued reading the paper.

He noticed an article and chuckled.

"Hmm." said Sonic.

Trent became confused.

"What?" said Trent.

"A scavenger hunt is happening today and the winners will get plane tickets to Mexico." said Sonic.

Trent is mad.

"I hate that place." He said.

He groaned.

"Who in their right mind would-"Trent said before looking up to see that Sonic was already gone, "Rude, I wonder what it would feel like if Commissioner Gordon actually saw Batman leaving when he finished a sentence."

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the roof of the GCPD; Commissioner Gordon was waiting for Batman to appear as the Bat Signal was on.

The caped crusader appeared.

"You called?" said Batman.

"Obviously." said Gordon.

"What is it?" said Batman.

Gordon turned around.

"Scarecrow is spreading tons of his fear gas at a ballpark, and I want you to-"Gordon said as he turned around to see that Batman was still there.

He became confused.

"Wait, why haven't you left yet?" said Gordon.

Batman was shocked.

"What now?" said Batman.

"Usually you are gone by now." said Gordon.

"I'm going through some sessions to see if I can last a conversation without leaving when someone has their back turned to me." said Batman.

Gordon nodded.

"Any who, I need you to go to the ballpark and keep Scarecrow from spreading his gas any further." said Gordon.

Batman then walked off.

"Huh, so that's what it's like to finish a conversation with Batman." said Gordon.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic returned and grabbed Trent by the collar and ran off.

In Dominator's hideout; Joker was reading the same newspaper that Sonic was reading and became mad.

"Mexico, who the hell in their right mind would want to go there in person?" said Joker, "I know I wouldn't, it's full of nothing but job stealing immigrants?"

Quackerjack and Killer Frost who were in the same room as him became confused.

"Didn't you want a delivery from the country before Tody Pigeon became president?" said Quackerjack.

Joker grabbed Quackerjack's neck.

"Don't get wise with me Howard Duck, the only reason I wanted a delivery from Mexico was because the guy I ordered it from had a sweat shop." said Joker.

He let go of Quackerjack before walking off.

"Why do you hang out with him?" said Killer Frost.

"Similar personalities." said Quackerjack.

Joker walked into his room.

"I've got to do something about this scavenger hunt prize, otherwise it won't be fun." said Joker.

He then smirked.

"I know just what to do." said Joker.

He then started laughing.

Quackerjack and Killer Frost who were outside his room became confused.

"Do you even like how he laughs?" said Killer Frost.

"No not really, I find it annoying." said Quackerjack.


	3. Mental Problems

With Meek's group; they appeared at a factory and looked at the entrance.

"No sign of forced entry whatsoever." said Sam.

"Riddler is a cleaver villain, even though he idiotically leaves his riddles lying around." said Wart.

Meek turned to an air vent passage and walked over to it with a screwdriver out.

He unscrewed the entry way open.

"Okay, I'll get this thing open from the inside." said Meek.

He climbed up into the vent, but accidentally banged his tail on the wall.

"OW." said Meek.

He straightened his tail out before continuing climbing through the vent.

"So, he seems friendly, the costume is a little tacky." said Sam.

"I prefer not to say anything to keep from hurting his feelings." said Luna.

Wart snorted.

"That's more then what's hurting him now." Wart said under his breath.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah I agree there, to much like Batman. I've been trying to convince him to change costumes, I even got something worked out." said Wart.

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it before becoming shocked and blushing before putting it away.

"That's for red tie on door knob time." said Wart.

He pulled out another piece of paper and looked at it.

"Here we go." said Wart.

He then showed the two girls a picture of what looked like the Iron Patriot armor, but with a Captain America like helmet.

"I call it, Bounty Hunter 2000." said Wart.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow." said Sam and Luna

"Yeah I know, it's very interesting." said Wart, "Shoulder Gatling gun, repulse rays, flight boots, the same features as that prototype armor."

A garage like door opened up which the three noticed.

"Everyone inside that's coming inside." said Meek.

Everyone walked into the factory.

Wart walked over to Meek.

"Always outdo yourself every time." said Wart, "Thoughts about Sam?"

The two walked off.

"Eh, I don't know, great and all, but just a little odd in some way." said Meek.

The two reached a ladder and started climbing it.

"You know you're going to have to tell Luna about the mental problems you've been having lately." said Wart.

Meek scoffed.

"As if, I was already pretty messed up when she met me." said Meek.

"True, but your health has taken quite a turn after this whole bisexual revelation, I've over heard you arguing with yourself." said Wart.

"Butt out of my private arguments." said Meek.

The two reached the top and saw some type of metal bomb shell with a timer set at three minutes.

"Must be a riddle." said Wart.

Meek saw a play button on the bomb and pushed it.

" _Riddle me this, this bomb will have quite the surprise for you, in order to figure it out, you'll have to defuse it in three minutes._ " Riddler's voice said from the bomb.

The timer then started counting down.

"WE FOUND A BOMB!" yelled Wart.

Luna and Sam appeared.

Meek opened up a compartment and saw a ton of red wires.

He became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Meek.

Luna turned to Meek.

"You don't know how to disarm this bomb?" said Luna.

"Don't start, I can figure this out." said Meek.

He pulled out his Swiss army knife and flipped the scissors open.

The meerkat started at the wires.

"If you know how to defuse a bomb, you clearly must know which wire to cut before anything can happen." said Sam.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." said Meek.

"MAKE ME YOU JERK!" shouted Sam

Meek became mad and pressed a button on his armor and sprayed water at Sam.

Luna became shocked.

"Walked right into that one." said Luna.

The meerkat set his knife on the bomb.

"I can't concentrate like this." said Meek.

He walked off, leaving the girls confused.

"Did you know that my bones are made out of Vibranium? Construction site accident in Wakanda." said Wart.

Meek walked into an office and sat at a desk before sighing.

"Look at the big macho meerkat." said a voice.

Meek turned to see himself leaning on a filing cabinet.

"Trying to keep his cool in front of his own girlfriends lesbian sided crush when he obviously cant." said Meek's conscious.

Meek became mad.

"Shut up." said Meek.

"You know I can't do that Meek." said Meek's conscious.

"What do you want?" said Meek.

"To tell you that you need to end this relationship with Luna fast, if it keeps on going with Sam in the picture, she'll obviously leave you for her and you'll be emotionally hurt forever. Kind of like how Seeker left you on that moon just because you couldn't pull the trigger of a blaster that you never knew was set to stun on that criminal four years ago to prove your manhood." said Meek's conscious.

Meek became mad.

"That's never an option." said Meek.

Meek's conscious became mad.

"Fine, suit yourself, this whole thing's going to bowl over eventually." said Meek's conscious.

He then disappeared as Wart entered the office and dragged Meek off.

"There's no one here Meek, you're seeing things again buddy." said Wart, "Just like those pink elephants."

He dragged Meek back to the bomb which was now counting down from a minute and 45 seconds.

"Just defuse the bomb so that we can get the next riddle." said Wart.

He grabbed Meek's Swiss army knife and placed it in Meek's hand.

Luna became confused.

"Were you just talking Meek to defuse the bomb very calmly?" said Luna.

"Maybe." said Wart.

"We're dead." said Sam.

Meek inspected the wires.

"Wait a minute." said Meek.

He grabbed all the wires and cut them at once.

The timer stopped and a green envelope with a purple question mark popped out of the bomb.

Everyone fell anime style.

Meek grabbed the envelope and opened it up to see another riddle.

"You come here to ensure everyone is doing good and I can hold more then people." said Meek.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Everyone doing good, hold more then people?" said Luna.

"A hospital." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"It's got to be Toon City hospital, odds are Riddler placed a bomb somewhere in the building, we'd better get there fast and evacuate everyone." said Meek.

Sam and Wart ran out of the factory, but Luna and Meek started walking to the exit.

"You doing okay?" said Luna.

"Of course I'm doing okay, why should you be concerned about my well being?" said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"Meek come on isn't this because I had a crush on a girl?" asked Luna.

"Yes I thought that the Sam you were talking about was a guy." said Meek.

"But did you really have to spray her with water?" asked Luna.

"I've been having some issues lately." said Meek.

Wart and Sam were waiting at the Bounty Mobile.

"How do you put up with that meerkat?" said Sam.

"He helped me and my sister out of a tight spot the day we met five years ago." said Wart, "My sister had a bad career choice at the time, but then when Meek came along, he convinced her to take a job as a corporate executive."

Sam became confused.

"Sister?" said Sam.

Wart pulled out a picture of his sister and showed it to Sam.

"Hunter Warthog, age 28. I visit her on holidays." said Wart.

Sam is shocked.

"Your sisters name is a males name?" asked Sam. "That's weird."

"Unisex, and there is nothing weird about that. The weird thing is that Meek had a girlfriend at age 4." said Wart.

"Seriously?" said Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, he was quite the stud. In fact, he claimed that he was so good that he could turn someone that was LGBT fully straight." said Wart.

Sam did some thinking.

"So about your vibranium bones." said Sam.

"Me and Meek were in Wakanda one time trying to stop someone named Juggernaut, a wrecking ball fell on me, crushing all my bones, the doctors fixed me up by infusing my bones with vibranium, now I can withstand anything, even Adamantium." said Wart.

"Really?" said Sam.

"Yep, it all happened after some war against Killjoy incident." said Wart.

Sam nodded as Meek and Luna appeared at the car.

"Okay let's go." said Meek.

The four got into the Bounty Mobile before Meek drove it off.


	4. Joker Takes Over

At the park; a ton of people were gathered around at a stage, including Sonic and Trent.

"Can't believe you dragged me over here." said Trent.

"Yeah? Well I can't believe that people like my video games because of the music." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles; Sonic was on the Flying Battery Zone Act 1 starting place.

"Alright fatso, time to-"Sonic said before noticing the music, "Nice, very nice."

One hour later; Sonic was dancing to the Flying Battery Zone music as Tails and Eggman appeared.

The two were confused and looked at each other then at Sonic.

"Why're you still here?" said Tails.

"Yeah, are we going to fight or what?" said Eggman.

"No way dude, I love this jam." said Sonic.

Eggman chuckled.

"Oh you like the song? Yeah Michael Jackson had a part in making this song, but for legal reasons I can't get into it." said Eggman.

"Don't you want to continue with this game?" said Tails.

"I've got a better idea." said Sonic.

Later; the three were in a rave like place with tons of Badniks and Eggman was acting like the disk jockey playing music to the Death Egg Zone Act 1.

Tails looked at Sonic and smiled.

"This rave was the best idea ever." said Tails.

"I know." said Sonic.

Outside the building; Knuckles was acting like the bouncer and there was a line consisting of Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and purple Mobian guy hedgehog.

"What do you mean you won't let me in?" said Shadow.

"You're not on the list." said Knuckles.

Shadow groaned.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yep, it's always the music." said Sonic.

Then Gaston appeared on the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the scavenger hunt." said Gaston.

A Tomato was thrown at him.

"YOU SUCK!" Someone shouted.

"He's a great actor." said Sonic.

Gaston nodded as he wiped the tomato off of himself.

"Thank you." said Gaston, "Now this hunt will determine who can find anything without any trouble whatsoever."

"Still can't believe the prize is a trip to Mexico." said Trent.

Sonic leaned over to his friend and Sonic Underground co founder.

"When we get the tickets, we can give them to someone who wants to see Mexico or exchange them for another trip someplace else." Sonic whispered.

"Okay." said Trent.

"Now there will be teams of two that'll have to find all the items on the list that're being passed out, and next to each item will be a clue of it's location. Whoever finds the items in the shortest amount of time wins the tickets." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Lefou gave everyone pieces of paper.

"Begin." said Gaston.

Sonic and Trent looked at their list.

"First item is a fruitcake." said Trent.

"The only place that'll sell holiday items and groceries year round." said Sonic.

"The Holiday Mart." said Trent.

The two then ran off.

Gaston chuckled.

"Love my fame." said Gaston.

He was then frozen in a block of ice.

Joker, Killer Frost, and Quackerjack appeared.

"At least until your career gives a chill to your spine." said Joker.

He then started laughing.

"I'm a pretty girl." said a voice.

Joker smiled.

"You sa..." he started but stopped and saw a Hiker dressed as a girl.

The clown prince of crime shivered in fear before pulling out a pistol and shooting the hiker in the head, killing him.

Quackerjack became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU JUST KILLED A TRANSGENDER MAN!" yelled Quackerjack.

"It was disturbing to see." said Joker.

Killer Frost scoffed.

"And people say I'm cold." said Killer Frost.

"You are cold sweetheart." Joker said before laughing again.

Killer Frost shot ice onto Joker's mouth, freezing it.

The clown mumbled in anger.

"Actually he has a point that is disturbing." said Killer Frost.

Joker punched the ice on his mouth, breaking it.

"Is everything set up?" said Joker.

"The last item on the lists and a bomb being set up, all done." said Quackerjack.

Joker smirked.

"Perfect." he said.

The clown started laughing before he started coughing.

"That is not so easy on the throat." said Joker.


	5. Blowing Up

With Meek's group; they appeared at the Toon City Hospital and got out of the Bounty Mobile.

"Alright, wait here until I can find the bomb and disable it." said Meek.

"Wait, wait, wait, why do you have to do all the disarming, you disappeared for a minute last time for some unknown reason." said Sam.

Meek turned to Sam.

"I might not be the perfect person ever, but I do have quite a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people who dare to do crime." said Meek.

"I love it when he impersonates Liam Nesson's character from Taken." said Wart.

Sam is mad and pushes Meek aside.

"Let me do it and you tell me what to do." said Sam.

"Fine." said Meek.

The two ran into the hospital.

Wart pulled out a flute and started playing You're Welcome on it.

Inside the hospital; Meek and Sam were standing in an elevator akwardly as music was playing.

"So...what kind of films do you like?" Sam.

"Action, Superhero, Mystery and Suspense, Comedy, those kind. You?" said Meek.

"Pretty much the same, favorite action stars?" said Sam.

"Liam Nesson, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Vin Diesel, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Sylvester Stallone, and John Cena." said Meek.

"Interesting." said Sam.

"Definitely." said Meek.

The floor dial then said B before the door opened up.

The two then exited the elevator as Meek pushed a button on his helmet, scanning the whole floor.

"Cafeteria." said Meek.

The two ran off and reached the cafeteria.

"It's here somewhere." said Meek.

"Where at James Bond?" said Sam.

"Let me worry about that. Just worry about disabling it." said Meek.

He walked into the kitchen and reached a cupboard and heard a beeping sound.

He opened the cupboard up and sure enough, there was a time bomb ticking down from 9 minutes and 43 seconds.

"Found it." said Meek.

Sam appeared.

"What now?" said Sam.

"First off, you've got to open up a compartment." said Meek.

Sam opened up a compartment on the bomb and saw some keyboards.

"Now what?" said Sam.

Meek looked at the buttons.

"First off, you've got to push the keys to the tune of Funkytown, one bad note and it'll go off." said Meek.

Sam started playing the keyboard to Funkytown successfully.

"Done, now what?" said Sam.

"You see the red and blue wires behind the keyboards?" said Meek.

Sam nodded.

"Disconnect them at once." said Meek.

Sam grabbed the wires but wound up removing the blue wire first followed by the red.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

The bomb went to zero but nothing happened.

Sam became confused.

She opened up another compartment only to see that it didn't have any plutonium.

"Huh, we're safe. This was a dud." said Sam.

Meek started becoming mad as steaming sounds were heard.

Sam turned to a tea kettle and saw steam coming out.

"Tea's ready." said Sam.

"YOU DUMB BITCH!" yelled Meek.

The whole thing was heard from the Bounty Mobile, much to the shock of Wart and Luna.

" _You failed to do exactly what I said by cutting the wires separately instead of together._ " Meek said from the Bounty Mobile radio.

" _That bomb didn't have any plutonium in it._ " Sam said from the radio.

" _If it did have plutonium, then everyone in the hospital including us would have perished._ " Meek said from the radio.

Wart reached into the car and grabbed a switch labeled 'Two way radio' before flipping it off and turning to Luna.

"As Quicksilver said in Age of Ultron; 'What, you didn't see that coming?'" said Wart.

An angry Sam and Meek left before Meek made his glider wings emerge and flew off.

"Yeah okay, just leave like that, we don't even know where Riddler's at." said Sam.

She walked over to the car.

"What happened?" said Luna.

"He flipped out due to me not doing exactly what he said, then he started cursing me out like no one's business." said Sam.

Luna became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Luna.

Sam pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's all here." Sam.

Luna started reading the paper.

"Wow, can't believe he even went that far." said Luna, "He's normally very friendly."

Wart started sneaking into the car before looking at two holes in the floor saying 'In case of sneaking away, start Flintstoning'.

He stuck his feet into the holes and snuck away with the car.

But Luna opened the car door and pulled Wart out.

"You know something is up with Meek, start talking." said Luna.

Wart did some thinking.

"Gee, should I tell you what's going on, or should I stay silent?" said Wart.

"I'll spring for a dozen donuts." said Luna.

"Meek's been seeing a psychiatrist named Scratchansniff for a while." said Wart.

Luna became shocked.

"What?" said Luna.

"Yeah ever since your bisexuality revelation, Meek's been having nightmares of you leaving him. It's really done a number to his mind." said Wart.

"Who all knew of this?" said Luna.

Wart did some thinking.

"Your family, their roommates, close friends, the mayor, some asshole named Chunk." said Wart.

Luna became more shocked.

"You got to my roadie, are you crazy?" said Luna.

"No but you turned your hubby crazy." said Wart.

Luna became mad and threw a punch at the warthog's head, but she grabbed it in pain.

"Oh god, that hurts." said Luna.

"I told you my bones were made out of Vibranium." said Wart.

She kicked him in the balls.

"But my balls aren't." He said in a chipmunk voice.

"Okay I've heard enough of Meek, clearly he's got problems." said Sam.

Wart and Luna turned to Sam.

"You don't even know how half his problems started." said Luna.

Wart pulled an ice pack out of the car and placed it on his privates.

"You'd better sit down, this may take a while." Wart said in his normal voice.

Sam sat down on the car's hood as Wart and Luna started telling Sam the story of Meek.

"Fifteen minutes later." said a voice.

Sam was now completely shocked by what all she heard.

"Oh my god." said Sam.

Luna nodded.

"Yep, bad beginnings." said Luna, "Took some Gold Kryptonite to convince him to return for the war."

Wart snorted.

"You should meet Seeker, he's basically one of the main causes for Meek's mental problems in my opinion." said Wart.

"I don't want to." said Sam.

"I didn't want to meet anyone who only trained someone instead of parenting them. But then I took an arrow to the knee." said Wart.

An arrow ended up hitting his knee, but it fell off.

The three saw a green envelope with a purple question mark.

Wart picked it up and saw something on it saying 'I figured it out'.

He opened it up and became shocked.

"The hospital was just a diversion." said Wart.

The girls became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Luna.

"Up and down I'm a ladder, but flat on the ground I'm what?" said Wart.

The three did some thinking.

"A train track." said Sam.

"Exactly." said Wart, "Now we just need to figure out which track Riddler's at."

Sam looked at the back of the note and saw something.

"The track leading to Gotham City." said Sam.

Wart became confused and turned the note around and saw Gotham City Track.

"Huh, that meerkat is good." said Wart.

"Don't you share a detective/bounty hunting business with him?" said Luna.

"Yeah we do, but he does most of the work." said Wart.

"We should help him out." said Sam.

The warthog became confused.

"Wait, one minute you're saying that Meek's a nut job which we already proved, the next you're wanting to help him out?" said Wart.

Sam looked at her friend.

"Of course, after hearing what all he went through." said Sam, "He's got more needs then any of us."

Wart nodded.

"Fair enough." said Wart.

The three entered the Bounty Mobile.

"Oh wait, Meek must have taken the keys with him." said Sam.

Wart opened the glove compartment and pulled out some keys.

"Always a spare key." said Wart.

He put the key in the ignition before starting the car and driving off.


	6. Saving Gaston

With Sonic and Trent; the two walked out of a building with a taser.

"A taser from a gun shop." said Trent.

The two started looking at their list.

"That's just about everything we need." said Sonic.

"Now we just need to stop some type of tick tock-"Trent said before becoming confused, "Wait what?"

Sonic looked at the list again.

"You sure you read that right?" said Sonic.

Trent nodded.

"Tick Tock at the stroke of ten." Sonic read.

The two did some thinking.

"We've got a clock tower don't we?" said Trent.

Later; the two were at a building that looked like the Big Ben, but the clock was more like a digital clock which read 9:59 PM.

"Stop a tick tock. Must be a bomb." said Sonic.

He ran into the building and saw some type of time bomb that looked like a log and opened it up to see a screen and some wires.

"This bites." said Sonic.

The screen then turned on, revealing Joker.

"What bites is that this bomb is equipped with a motion sensor that'll go off if you try to move it, you'll have to defuse the bad boy, or this place will go up in smoke with you in it you blue rat." said Joker.

He then laughed.

"At this point, I should just ask Jared Leto to replace you." said Sonic.

Joker became mad.

"How dare you compare me to that wannabe." said Joker.

The screen turned to a timer that started counting down from two seconds.

Sonic grabbed the bomb and ran off before an explosion sound was heard.

Joker who was hiding in an office with tons of TV's became confused and turned to Killer Frost and Quackerjack.

"What the hell just happened?" said Joker.

The other two were just as confused.

"Someone get me a replay in super slow motion." said Joker.

Quackerjack pushed a button on a remote and a slow video of Sonic started playing.

The hedgehog grabbed the bomb and ran out of the tower and past Trent just before the bomb started glowing.

He then went to a lake and dropped the glowing bomb in the lake and ran off before the bomb exploded.

Joker became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Joker.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." said Quackerjack.

Joker punched Quackerjack across the face, knocking his false teeth out.

"MY TEETH!" He shouted.

"Don't get Quicksilver with me Quackerjack, I've still got lots of bombs set up all over this city that Sonic will not be able to get rid of in time." said Joker.

"He got rid of all your bombs already." said Killer Frost.

Joker is mad.

"Dammit. Now where is he?" said Joker.

The group heard a breaking sound and a blue blur ran around the two before wrapping them around some cords.

The blur disappeared, revealing that it was Sonic.

"That's a wrap." said Sonic.

"Hey I'm the one who comes up with the jokes that no one laughs to." said Joker.

Joker became shocked.

"Did I just zing myself?" said Joker.

His teammates nodded.

"I've got to think about what I say instead of saying what's on top of my head." said Joker.

"Now where's Gaston?" said Sonic.

Quackerjack motioned to a door labeled freezer.

Sonic ran into the freezer and pushed a still frozen Gaston out before leaving the building where Trent was standing outside.

"Found him." said Sonic.

Trent looked at Gaston.

"Wow, that really is a cold bitch." said Trent.

Sonic started rubbing his hands on the ice, melting it.

Gaston started shivering.

"No one catches a cold like Gaston." said Gaston.

Sonic laughed.

"Nice." said Sonic.

Gaston turned to the two.

"You saved my life, how can I ever repay you?" said Gaston.

Later; the three were on a roller coaster at a Six Flags amusment park.

"WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO, THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Sonic.

Gaston however was turning green.

"No one can-"Gaston said before he started vomiting off the ride and eventually stopped, "Or forget it."


	7. Defeating Riddler

On the same train that Riddler hijacked in the beginning; the Riddler was shocked by the broken brakes.

"YOU BROKE THE BREAKS!"?" yelled Riddler.

"It told me to." said a goon.

Riddler shook his head and ran for the engine.

"Kill him." said Riddler.

However his goons were freaking out.

"RUNAWAY TRAIN, RUNAWAY TRAIN!" They shouted.

"Morons." Riddler said before he resumed running off.

The goons continued freaking out before Meek kicked each of them off the train.

He then ran for the Riddler before tackling him to the ground before going in a cave.

Meek's suit started glowing in the dark.

"Glad I added the glow in the dark feature." said Meek.

Riddler stood up and tried to throw some punches at Meek, but the meerkat blocked each attack before punching the man himself.

The train exited the cave and Meek's suit stopped glowing.

Sam and Luna were in the engine of the train and they saw they were going down the hill.

"This won't end well." said Sam.

Meek and Riddler continued fighting but wound up sliding down the train.

"WHATS GOING ON!" shouted Riddler pissed.

The two ducked into the dining cart and Meek grabbed a glass cup before smashing it on Riddler's head.

The meerkat turned to a shocked waiter.

"Put it on my tab." said Meek.

The waiter is mad.

"Who's going to pay for the destruction in here then?" said the waiter.

Meek pointed to Riddler.

"He will." said Meek.

"Hey." said Riddler.

He smirked.

"Riddle me this why did the kitchen cross the chicken?" asked Riddler. "To get to the other side."

Meek is confused.

"What?" He asked.

Riddler kicked Meek off of him before pushing him to the other side of the dining room cart.

The bald man let go of the table he was on and started falling towards Meek, but the meerkat aimed his right gauntlet at the man before shooting a plasma net over him, trapping him to the side of the cart they entered from.

The train then went straight.

Meek left the cart before climbing on top the train.

He ran for the engine and leaped into it before seeing Luna and Sam.

The meerkat chuckled.

"Even when one person ditches the other, we're still on track." said Meek.

Luna turned to Meek angrily.

"You've been getting psychological help and didn't tell me about it?" said Luna.

Meek sighed.

"I knew Wart would squeal." said Meek.

With Wart; he was in one of the train carts and he sneezed.

"Dammit, someone's talking about me." said Wart.

Back in the train engine.

"I was already in need of a therapist when you met me, and I had to settle for my own talking/transforming motorcycle that I built with artificial intelligence before returning to civilization." said Meek.

Luna became more mad.

"If I hadn't of showed up, you would have died alone." said Luna.

"I had a friend during those four years who would listen to my problems." said Meek.

He went over to the controls and opened up a compartment to see some type of timer that was counting down from 4 minutes and 56 seconds and inspected the hardware.

"Alright, this bomb was set up to be armed if it reached 50 miles per hour, I can disarm it, but I'll need someone else to cut the two blue wires at the same time. But when the wires are cut, the bomb'll start counting down from 25 seconds." said Meek.

"I'll help, it's the least I could do after hearing about your problems." said Sam.

Meek pulled out two Swiss army knifes and gave one of them to Sam.

Sam looked at Meek.

The two nodded and flipped the scissor parts open before placing them next to the blue wires.

"One, two, three." the two said before cutting the blue wires.

The timer then went down to 25 seconds.

"Now what?" said Sam.

Meek aimed his left arm at Luna and Sam before shooting a plasma net at the two, trapping them on the cart behind the engine.

The two became confused.

"What's going on?" said Luna.

"I can't risk other lives at this point, I'm going to have to get this train on another track and speed it up on a turn to derail it." said Meek.

Sam became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Sam.

"It's been an honor knowing you Sam." said Meek.

He grabbed the train screw from the coupling and removed it, causing the carts to go backwards.

Meek saw a railroad switch and grabbed a piece of coal before tossing it at the switch, making the train change tracks.

He then pushed the throttle forward, causing the train to speed up and make a sharp turn before falling off the track.

The train then exploded.

Luna and Sam who were freed from the plasma net appeared and saw the on fire train.

The rocker became shocked.

"He can't be." said Luna.

Wart then appeared with a cuffed Riddler.

"Look who I found trapped in a plasma net." said Wart.

He then saw everything.

"What happened?" said Wart.

"Bounty Hunter sacrificed himself to save us." said Sam.

Riddler laughed.

"I did it, I actually killed a vigilante. Least likely to succeed my ass Class of 1948." said Riddler.

He laughed.

Wart punched Riddler across the face, knocking him out.

Luna started to break down in tears.

"He can't be dead." said Luna.

Wart gave Riddler to Sam.

"Hold this asshole." said Wart.

He approached the train and saw Meek's gauntlets but no arms.

He picked them up and turned to the others.

"Couldn't find him." said Wart

Luna began to cry as Sam hugged her.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, let it all out." said Sam.

"It won't be okay." said Luna.

Wart looked at the gauntlets before putting them on.

"Better take on the mantle until I can find out if he's dead or alive." said Wart, "He would have wanted me to do that."


	8. Meek is Alive

In Wart's apartment; Wart was watching the news.

"What happened to you Meek?" said Wart.

A knocking sound was heard and Fishfins opened the door to see Sam.

"You got an appointment?" said Fishfins.

Wart turned to the door.

"It's cool, let her in." said Wart.

Fishfins nodded and jumped out the window.

Sam entered the apartment and closed the door in confusion.

"Who was that?" said Sam.

"My secretary, he was working for an interdimensional assassin when Meek and I met him, after his boss was defeated by us, we hired him to be our secretary, and I gave him a room in this apartment." said Wart.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

"Anyways, how's Luna doing?" said Wart.

"Terrible, the minute we went to her home, she locked herself in her own room." said Sam, "But what about you, you seem to be taking this better then hoped considering you were Meek's best friend."

"I'm not taking this perfectly either, I'm taking on his Bounty Hunter mantle for a while. Besides, I don't think he is dead." said Wart.

Sam became confused.

"How so?" said Sam.

"I know Meek, he would have found a way out of that death trap before anything bad could happen." said Wart, "He's received tons of training from Seeker, but no paternal love whatsoever."

The two then turned to the TV and saw Chet Ubetcha at the derailed train.

"And all the passengers on the carts survived, but the engine which was disconnected not so much, no body has been found in the engine." said Chet.

Wart became shocked.

"No body has been found?" said Wart.

Fishfins reentered the apartment.

"Fishfins, can you pull up a blue print of the train engine that Meek derailed?" said Wart.

"You got it chief." Fishfins said before doing some work on his computer.

He smiled.

"GOT IT!" He shouted.

Wart and Sam walked over to Fishfins and looked at the computer.

"What do you got?" said Wart.

"According to the blueprints, the train engine had a bomb shelter just underneath it." said Fishfins.

Sam became confused.

"A train with a bomb shelter, that's unusual." said Sam.

Wart started laughing.

"Meek you sneaky son of a bitch. You've out done yourself again." said Wart.

Sam was confused more.

"What're you talking about?" said Sam.

"Don't you get it? Meek knew the train had a bomb shelter on it, he clearly went inside of it just before the train exploded and disable his armor before leaving without the gauntlets. He left them as a clue to him being alive." said Wart.

"So we can tell Luna that he's still alive." said Sam.

"No, this is only enough evidence to prove a theory of him being alive, I need more stuff to prove he is definetly alive, and an idea on where he's at." said Wart, "Till then, I'm crime fighting as the Bounty Hunter."

He pushed a button on the left gauntlet.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Wart.

He was then struck by lightning before appearing in the Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Damn that hurts, and I've got unbreakable bones." said Wart.

With Sonic and Trent; the two got off another roller coaster.

"Best prize ever." said Sonic.

"Amen." said Trent.

He then went over to a trashcan and started puking in it.

"Good thing we convinced Gaston to use his celebrity status to change the Mexico trip to a trip to Six Flags." said Sonic, "Does remind me of Whoopee World though."

"More like an underground train." said Trent.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a subway train; Knuckles was in the control room looking at the controls.

" _Welcome to the automatic underground subway. Sit back, relax, and_ -"the speaker said in a female voice before shouting in a manly voice, "HANG ON FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Knuckles became confused.

"Huh?" said Knuckles.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You've never been on the subway before." said Sonic.

"Exactly." said Trent.


End file.
